Ash and Sheena
by WitChan
Summary: Ash and Sheena meet again in Pallet Town. Both, along with Pikachu, hang out together, too, which eventually leads a special relationship between the two.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and its characters.

In Kanto, Ash and Pikachu are heading home, which is Pallet Town of course. They just came back from Kalos, a region where they took a journey with their friends, Serena, his childhood friend, and Bonnie and Clemont, two relatives in Lumiose City.

After stepping in Pallet Town, Ash and Pikachu gasp as they see a familiar face, and she gasps too. Then, she smiles  
as she rushes over to Ash and Pikachu.

"Sheena... What brings you here?" Ash asked.

"I'm on a vacation, that's all," Sheena replied. She's from Michina Town. Also, she's wearing gold earrings, blue  
heels with gold bows on them, long black socks, a white skirt, and a small white shirt without sleeves.

"Huh. Well, I guess I'll see you later. I gotta meet my mom," Ash said.

"Okay, darling. Bye," Sheena said. Then, Ash and Pikachu walk away as Sheena looks at Ash's ass, licking her ass. "I  
never thought your ass will look that nice, Ash."

* * *

The next day, Ash and Pikachu are walking out of their house, then Delia closes the door from behind. There, they  
see Sheena waving at them, then they walk towards her.

"Good morning, Ash. Good morning, Pikachu," Sheena said, rubbing Pikachu's head.

"Morning, Sheena," Ash said.

"I hope you don't mind letting me ask you this, but can you take a walk with me?" Sheena asked.

"Sure, Sheena," Ash replied.

"Oh, goodie!" Sheena said.

"Let's head to Route 1," Ash suggested.

Ash, Sheena, and Pikachu head north to Route 1. Then, Sheena asks, "What have you been doing recently, Ash?"

"Hanging out with my friends in Kalos. We had a journey there, which lasted for several months," Ash replied.

"Ah, a journey. That's nice," Sheena said. "What happened there?"

"Many things happened, Sheena. Team Rocket tried to steal Pikachu, my Pokemon, and my friends' Pokemon a couple of times, but failed. Also, there's another evil organization called Team Flare. There plan was to massacre people around the world and turn it into a beautiful one, but they failed, and they winded up in jail. Four of them, Bryony, Mable, Aliana, and Celosia wanted Serena, a childhood friend of mine, to join Team Flare because they love her, but she refused."

"I see," Sheena said.

"Here's something you should know, Sheena. While me and my friend were heading to Lumiose City, of the best cities in the world, some punk asshole came up to me and beat me up for nothing."

"Did you two know each other?"

"We never met," Ash replied.

"Did he explain why he attacked you, Ash?" Sheena asked.

"Yes. The reason he attacked me is because he felt bored and he wanted to do something fun. Fucking prick," Ash  
replied.

"Did you retaliate?"

"Hell yeah! I fucking grabbed that asshole's head and used my knee to hit it until it bled! Then, he sent him flying  
with a sick uppercut and he got knocked the fuck out!"

"That's pretty awesome, Ash! Who taught you how to fight?"

"My mom. Before my journey began in Unova, she taught me cool moves to defend myself instead of using my Pokemon in most situations," Ash replied.

"Ah. By the way, did the punk apologized to you after getting his ass kicked?"

"Yep, and we haven't seen him since," Ash replied.

"He's probably hiding and crying inside his mother's basement for the rest of his life," Sheena assumed.

"Maybe, but who knows," Ash said. "Anyway, how did things go in Michina Town before you left?"

"Bad," Sheena replied.

"Why bad? Did something happen?"

"You remember Kevin, right?"

"Yeah. What about him?"

"The bastard cheated on me with some skank and I hate him for that. That's why I'm here," Sheena replied.

"I'm terribly sorry to hear that, Sheena," Ash said, touching Sheena's shoulder. "Why did he cheat on you?"

"I don't know, Ash. Did someone ever cheat on you?"

"I haven't start a romantic relationship with a girl yet."

"I see," Sheena said. Then, she looks on her right, seeing a male Nidoran and a female Nidoran having sex, and she  
stops her tracks. "Look, Ash," Sheena said, pointing at the Nidorans.

Ash and Pikachu look at the Nidorans and Ash said, "Aww... that's so romantic."

"It is," Sheena agreed.

"This is one of the few times we see Pokemon get some action. You?"

"I saw it once. It happened a few weeks before we met," Sheena replied. "Well, that's enough walking for me. I'm  
heading back to my hotel room."

"Are you sure, Sheena?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Okay, then," Ash said.

After stepping in Pallet Town with Ash and Pikachu, Sheena hugs Ash and says, "I'll see you around, Ash."

Sheena breaks her hug as she heads east, and Ash waves good-bye.

* * *

Another day later, Ash sees Sheena sitting on a bench reading a newspaper. Joining her, Ash asks, "Is there anything interested in the newspaper?"

"Uh-huh. Take a look at this," Sheena replied, showing Ash an article with her finger.

"Wait a minute," Ash said, moving closer. ""Pewter City Gym Leader, Brock arrested for digging his hand inside a  
woman's skirt and rubbing her ass in public". Poor Brock. He still can't get any pussy."

"Why can't he get any at night? It's not hard," Sheena said.

"I agree, Sheena. He can use his Pokemon for protection, while searching for hookers," Ash said. "By the way, did  
you read more interesting news?"

"Yes, Ash," Sheena replied. Then, she shows Ash another article and it's about Misty.

"Misty getting arrested?" Ash said, seeing Misty in handcuffs. Then, he looks at the paragraph and reads, ""Cerulean native arrested for attempting to murder her sisters, Daisy, Lily, and Violet, who were in critical condition. According to Misty, she used a steel baseball bat to beat them for five minutes, after they teased and bullied her for the 1,000 time. If convicted, she'll receive a life sentence."" Goddamn, Misty. You should have at least pranked them in a non-life threatening way."

"You know Misty?" Sheena asked.

"Of course I do, Sheena. She's one of my female traveling companions. She told me once that her sisters constantly  
pick on her for no reason."

"Damn, man, that's fucked up."

"Tell me about it. I hope she gets a lesser sentence," Ash said. Then, he notices another article about his friends  
and he gasps. "What the...?"

"What's wrong, Ash? Sheena said.

"Look," Ash replied, showing Sheena an article about Erika and Sabrina. ""Two drug dealers, Erika and Sabrina,  
arrested for possession of illegal drugs. Both admit of selling over 50,000 drugs since last years." Holy shit, man! Why the fuck are my friends getting arrested!? What the fuck is going on!? I gotta search for more stories around this newspaper."

"You can't expect your friends to act normal forever, Ash. That's called realism," Sheena said.

"Dawn arrested too!?" Ash yelled.

""Dawn, fifteen, arrested for helping her girlfriend, Mars, break out of prison. Both were caught making out naked  
in Lake Valor by a person who want to remain anonymous."" You had to act bad, too, huh Dawn?" Sheena said.

"I can't read more stories, Sheena. I'm starting to feel sick to my stomach," Ash said.

Noticing a picture of five girls and their names on top of them, Sheena asks, "Is that your childhood friend, Ash?"

Looking at where, Sheena's pointing at, Ash gasps. "Serena too! Oh no! Let me guess, she helped her girlfriends  
escape from prison and they're out hiding from the police, right?"

After reading the story of Serena, Bryony, Aliana, Celosia, and Mable, Sheena replies, "Right."

"Ugh... This is a fucked up world, I tell you... You become friends with people that'll eventually commit crimes..."

"Don't feel bad, Ash. At least you're not doing anything stupid," Sheena said.

"Thanks," Ash smiled.

"You're welcome. Here's a question? Have you ate breakfast yet?"

"No. Why?"

"Because I want us to eat braekfast together at Pallet's restaurant. How about it?"

"I'm up for it, Sheena, and I'll bring Pikachu with us," Ash replied.

"Alright, then. Let's go to your house and get Pikachu. Then, we eat breakfast," Sheena said.

Standing up with Ash, Sheena folds the newspaper. Then, she follows Ash to his house.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After unlocking his door, Ash opens it and walks inside his home with Sheena, and Ash says, "Hi, mom. This is Sheena. She's one of my friends."

"Hi, there," Delia said. She's sitting on the couch drinking a cup of coffee.

"Nice to meet you, Ms. Ketchum," Sheena said as Ash went straight to his room to get Pikachu.

"You can tell me Delia, Sheena," Delia said.

"Okay, Delia," Sheena said.

Coming out of his room with Pikachu, Ash says, "Now we can eat breakfast."

"See ya later, Delia," Sheena said.

"Alright, Sheena. You kids have fun," Delia said.

Ash, Sheena, and Pikachu leave the house as they head straight to Pallet's restaurant. A few minutes later, Ash and Sheena walk to the table with their plate of food, while Pikachu watches from there. Then, they start eating. Ash had a two piece of bacon and three eggs, while Sheena had more. She paid for the breakfast, which means Ash saved his money.

Sheena gives Pikachu a piece of bacon before he eat its. Then, she looks at Ash and asks, "Wanna come over to my hotel room and talk more?"

"Sure, Sheena," Ash replied with his mouth full.

"Yes," Sheena thought, smiling at Ash.

After breakfast, Ash and Pikachu follow Sheena to the hotel, then the room. There, Sheena sits on her bed, patting it and says, "Sit, Ash."

"Okay," Ash said. Sitting next to Sheena, Ash asks, "So, what do you want to talk about."

Sheena replies with a surprise kiss on Ash's lips. Then, she says, "I love you, Ash. Make love to me."

"I love you more, Sheena," Ash said. He's happy that someone loves him.

Standing on their feet together, Ash and Sheena strip naked, showing each other their naked bodies. Next, Sheena lies on the bed and open her legs before Ash touches her body with his. With that done, his cock visits his cunt as he moves it deep inside.

As Ash fucks it in and out, Sheena moans, saying, "God, that feels good... "

"Is it okay for me to go faster?" Ash asked.

"Yes, Ash..." Sheena replied.

Now, Ash moves faster as he makes grunting sounds, closing his eyes as Sheena puts her arms and hands behind him. "So big... so incredible... Ash..."

"Yeah, Sheena...?"

"I want us to have a child together..."

"I won't mind having one, love..." Ash said.

"Oh, Ash... I love you very much... Hurry and smear your sperm inside my womb..." Sheena said.

Sheena's glad that Ash's willing to have a child with her, unlike Kevin. One time, during her relationship with Kevin, she told Kevin that she wanted them to raise a child together, but Kevin rejected her idea, making her a little sad.

Anyway, Sheena asks, "Wanna here a joke, Ash...?"

"Sure, Sheena... What's the joke...?"

"Kevin's dick is small..." Sheena replied. It's true that it's small. Sheena decided to make a joke about it because Kevin betrayed her.

Ash laughs and so does Pikachu, who's standing on the floor watch Ash and Sheena go at it. "Oh, that so funny..."

"Glad you like it, Ash..." Sheena said.

They haven't cum yet, but they will eventually. Ash says, "Man, I love doing this to your pussy, Sheena... When are we going to have sex again...?"

"At night... Are you okay with that, Ash...?"

"Yeah, I'm okay with it..." Ash replied.

Simultaneously, they reach an orgasm and Sheena finally tells Ash to stop banging her, which his does. Pantiing, they smile at one another, touching each other's cheeks.

After they calm down, Sheena says, "Kiss me, stud."

"Alright," Ash accepted.

They share a kiss as Pikachu jumps on the bed and lays closer to them.

* * *

Two weeks later, Ash, a pregnant Sheena, and Pikachu are heading home. The day after Ash and Sheena had sex twice, Sheena moved in with Ash, and Delia didn't mind it.

They suddenly stop, seeing Kevin, and Sheena glares at Kevin as he head towards her, Ash, and Pikachu.

"Why the fuck are you here, Kevin?" Sheena asked rudely.

"I'm here to say that I'm sorry for cheating on you, Sheena. It should have never happened," Kevin apologized.

"Why the fuck would I forgive someone who broke my heart in pieces, you moron? And besides, I have Ash as a boyfriend. He's everything to me," Sheena said. Then, she places her arm on Ash's shoulders.

"Ash!? You've got to be kidding me! He's way too short and he's way younger than you!" Kevin said.

"That doesn't matter, Kevin! What matters is love and affection between two people, regardless if one's different from the other!" Sheena said.

"That's right, Kevin!" Ash said, folding his arms.

"By the way, Kevin, what happened to that skank you cheated on me with?"

"She dumped me for three muscular brothers two days ago," Kevin replied.

"That's too damn bad. Let's go home, Pikachu and Ash," Sheena said.

"Good luck getting a girl, Kevin," Ash said, walking with Pikachu and Sheena as Kevin glared at him.

End of Chapter 2


End file.
